


A Rebel Fairy Tale

by Opalsong



Series: A Fairy Tale for You [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Gen, Holiday Gift!Fic Extravaganza, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A Fandom Madlib Fairy Tale.





	A Rebel Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2017/A%20Rebel%20Fairy%20Tale.mp3) | 2:16 | 1.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[A Fairy Tale For You Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/A%20Fairy%20Tale%20For%20You.m4b) | 1:11:24 | 33.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Skaters Waltz Op. 183_ by Émile Waldteufel

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
